El velo del pasado
by Evilies
Summary: Un simple "obliviate" podrá borrar los recuerdos más preciados que viviste con una persona, ¿pero puede acabar con el amor verdadero?


**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **EL VELO DEL PASADO  
**

 **By**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"El amor es el olvido del yo."_ - **Henri-Frédéric Amiel.**

 ***º*º*º**

Se detuvo frente al muro que escondía la Sala de Menesteres, el corazón le temblaba, sintiendo que el tiempo corría más lento mientras caminaba tres veces frente aquel lugar. Cuando finalmente la puerta apareció y la cruzó, se encontró en medio de aquella habitación llena de tesoros viejos.

Podría andar por aquellos pasillos laberínticos con los ojos cerrados, conocía tan bien el camino de tantas veces que lo había recorrido ya ese año. Entonces, finalmente sus pies se detuvieron; a unos metros de espalda a ella se hallaba el motivo por el que estaba rompiendo las reglas y no sólo hablaba de las del colegio, sino unas que iban más allá, que involucraban a su familia y amigos, pero lo cierto es que no sentía que estuviera actuando de forma errónea, porque seguir a su corazón no podía ser algo malo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, mientras corría el último pedazo, estrellándose contra el chico, mientras sus brazos lo atrapaban en un inesperado pero cálido abrazo.

—Estás aquí —murmuró alegre, respirando el aroma de la loción que despedía su ropa oscura.

—¿Dónde más esperabas que estuviera? —contestó con el clásico arrastrar de palabras con el que solía hablar; disfrutando de la sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

En esos tiempos oscuros en los que había descubierto que estar marcado por el Señor Oscuro no era nada de lo que había pensado, ni se le había prometido. Sus creencias, su vida, sus anhelos… todo se había rotó sin que él pudiera evitarlo y cuando más perdido se encontraba, ella había aparecido, haciéndole recordar con dolor lo que había visto reflejado en el _Espejo de Oesed_ y que seguramente si ahora se volviera a mirar en él, se encontraría con otra imagen.

—No sé, a veces eres muy misterioso…

No podía desmentir eso, pero había cosas que no podía contarle y era mejor así, ella no necesitaba cubrirse con su oscuridad. Se separó para girarse y poder verla. Ginny estaba a un paso de él, lucía hermosa y bastaba con que avanzara un poco para zambullirse en sus labios rosados.

—Y tú muy curiosa.

Ginevra sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Observó alrededor, no era el lugar más romántico, pero si el más seguro para verse y por sus calcetines viejos que no podía mantenerse más quieta, necesitaba de su contacto. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada de sus propios deseos; alzó sus ojos de sus zapatos encontrando aquella mirada acerada que la estremecía.

—¿Qué esperas para besarme? —preguntó con un ligero coqueteo, dando el último paso hacia él.

Malfoy dejó que su boca se jalara en una sonrisa ladeada, que atraía a más de una. Elevó su mano acariciando la línea de su barbilla, sin perder un detalle de sus reacciones y mientras ella cerraba los ojos, él se inclinó con un claro propósito. Ginny instintivamente levantó su cara, recibiendo el roce de la boca de Draco.

En ese momento su alrededor se desdibujo, el suave sonido de sus labios acariciándose junto con su respiración acelerándose segundo a segundo, fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquel frío lugar.

Draco llevó su mano a la curva del cuello de Ginny, mientras su beso se tornaba intenso y profundo, con sus lenguas jugando y sus corazones revoloteando dentro de sus cuerpos. Ginevra levantó sus brazos, llevándolos a su espalda, aferrándose a la tela de la capa que lucia.

El beso entre dos enemigos no debería sentirse así de bien, pero así era, porque cuando estaban juntos no había etiqueta que prevaleciera, y vencer el pasado, el orgullo y los prejuicios los había llevado a esa recompensa. Si tan sólo pudieran salir de ahí y ser aceptados, sería completamente feliz, pero la realidad y las personas no eran así, no jugaban de su lado… nada lo hacia.

Sus narices se tocaron en un tierno juego, sus labios aún compartían pequeños toques, su aliento cálido se arremolina entre los dos. Ver a Draco despojarse de sus máscaras y mostrarse humano, capaz de sentir, de dar cariño, eran por lo que valía todo arriesgarse.

—Te quiero… y no deseo que volvamos a hablar de despedidas —susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Y quién lo esta haciendo? —replicó con un todo relajado—. Weasley tonta, eres tú la que te empeñas en no dejar ir lo que sólo una vez mencione por error —añadió a modo de regaño. Su mano se deslizó por su cabello de fuego, hasta sus puntas que caían por su espalda.

—Tengo miedo de que nos tengamos que separar… que no volvamos a estar juntos —confesó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él—. Quédate a mi lado pase lo que pase, ¿lo prometes?

Malfoy dejó ir una risa floja. —¿Quieres que busquemos un testigo para hacer un juramento inquebrantable?

Ella golpeó su hombro. —Eres horrible.

—Podría ser Blaise que sufre de un enamoramiento por ti… o tu amiga la loca del colegio, aunque no descarto que sea mejor pedírselo a San Potter, a ver si con eso comienza a meter su nariz en la vida de otra persona.

—Te odio… no creas que no me doy cuenta que estas evitando darme tu palabra.

—Te doy hechos que es más importante, estoy aquí…

 _«¿Por cuánto…?»._ No se atrevió a preguntarlo, no estaba preparada para aceptar lo que podría pasar.

—Lo sé.

Draco observó una vieja mesa, no era lo que hubiese deseado, pero era lo mejor que podían tener ahora. Apartó a Ginny para poder llevar ahí, cargándola para dejarla sentada sobre el mueble que rechinó ante el nuevo peso.

—No creo que resista —reveló con la risa en sus labios.

—Lo hará —profirió seguro colándose entre sus piernas, pasó sus manos por ellas, disfrutando del contacto de su piel.

Weasley suspiró y no tardó en enredar sus manos en el cuello de él. Draco le respondió fusionando sus bocas, dejando que todo se diera poco a poco, llevándola hasta el cielo con sus besos y caricias.

El tiempo parecía volar cuando estaban ahí y la hora de volver a sus respectivos dormitorios había llegado. Tomados de las manos avanzaron entre las montañas de objetos hasta la puerta.

—Deberíamos fugarnos… eso si que sería toda una aventura —sugirió mirándolo con travesura.

Malfoy le recorrió el rostro con su mirada, deseando llevarse el dulce recuerdo de ella luciendo así de feliz.

—¿No crees qué sería fabuloso? —Se separó poniéndose delante de él, parloteando sobre planes locos.

—Weasley…

—Mmmm —murmuró expectante.

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar, sincerarse nunca era fácil para él. —Pon atención, no lo repetiré… eres la razón por la que aún quiero luchar a pesar de lo difícil que es. No soy valiente, si lo fuera, estaría yéndome contigo ya…

—¿Qué…? —El estallido de emociones que sentía no logró calmar la inquietud que se había levantado en ella, algo no iba bien… trató de acercarse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Vacilante alzó su varita, apuntándole. —No puedo correr el riesgo de que salgas herida por estar a mi lado… te amo.

—¡Draco no! No puedes hacerlo… —Intentó conseguir su varita, sintiendo su corazón estremeciéndose de pánico.

Apenas podía controlar su dolor, una lágrima recorrió su rostro al pronunciar la palabra que terminaría con lo mejor de él. — _Obliviate._

El rayo del embrujo le dio de lleno derribándola, en ese instante todos sus recuerdos con Draco desaparecieron, llevándose su mundo entero.

 ***º*º*º**

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?

 ***º*º*º**

 **H** ola, primero queremos decir que esta es una viñeta que fue hecha para la Celebración 300+ miembros del grupo drinny en fb. Por ahora se quedara como completa, hay una posibilidad de seguir la idea como una historia, pero les avisaremos o les llegara la notificación de que se actualizo la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer lel fic, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
